Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Gallery/Official Artwork
Concept art Ladybug Artwork Marinette SP.jpg Ladybug Artbook Kwami Null.jpg Ladybug Artbook 2.jpg Ladybug Artbook Marinette's Room.jpg|She's on the bottom right. Ladybug Artbook Older CGI Marinette.jpg Concept_Art Cat Noir Three Different Versions.png Ladybug Artbook SS 1.jpg Ladybug Artbook SS 4.jpg Ladybug Artbook SS 10.jpg Ladybug Artbook SS 11.jpg Ladybug Artbook SS 12.jpg Ladybug Artbook SS 13.jpg Marinette GCI Full Body.jpg NathanBronnArt.jpg Ladybug Early 2D Body Character Sheet.png Ladybug Early 2D Character Sheet.png Ladybug Yo-yo old concept art.png Concept Ladybug and Cat Paris.png Marintte_Concept_with_Bakery_BG.png Shopping Friends Paris Concept Art.png Bugstick Concept Art.png Bug Weapons Concept Art.png Early Concept Marinette and Adrien Fence.jpg Ladybug as a totally spy.png 2D Ladybug on top of a roof.png hFjHsc6.png LadyNoir Flirting concept art.jpg tumblr_n9e785237R1rhvp6no4_1280.png Screen shot 2015-01-10 at 10.11.42 AM.png Marinette, Alya and Félix early concept.png Marinette and Alya Bakery early design.png Screen shot 2015-01-09 at 7.10.07 PM.png Miraculous Fashion show concept.png 06SMartinezPlancheCreasLadybug.jpg Ladybug and Cat Noir Jumping early CGI.jpg Concept Art Marinette and QK Civilians at Cafe.png Quantic Kids Universe early concept.png Old Classroom Photo concept.png Marinette, Manon and Alya old concept.png Ladybug Yo-Yo Slide Concept.png Félix Marinette Yin Yang PV.png First collab color.jpg Dokomi2017 City Buildings and Cat Noir.jpg Marinette Early CGI Model.png Happy Marinette concept art.png Super Lady Luck background with Ladybug.png Parisian Rooftop Night concept art.png Marinette - Second Anniversary Special.jpg Ladybug PV character designs.jpg Miraculous: Tales from Paris Marinette_webisode_design.jpg|Marinette's design for Miraculous: Tales from Paris Webisodes preview.png New Webisodes inside bakery.jpg Angie Nasca Designs.jpg|Designs for Miraculous: Tales from Paris Miraculous new web series.jpg Miraculous Web Series Class.png YouTube Designs.jpg Miraculous youtube2.jpg Web Marinette and Adrien Face Model Sheet.png Marinette_2D_Design_Poses_by_Angie_Nasca.png Miraculous chibi show Miraculous Chibi Sketch by Angie Nasca.jpg Chibi Ladybug 3D Sneak Peak.jpg|3D sneak peak on Jeremy Zag's Instagram Chibi Ladybug Circle BG.jpg ChibiZag Group Sketch.jpg ChibiWorld.jpg Chibi Miraculous Character Designs by Angie Nasca.png Animatics Ladybug Vase Animation.gif Miraculous Early Animatic 1.gif Miraculous Early Animatic 2.gif Miraculous Early Animatic 3.gif Miraculous Early Animatic 4.gif Rooftop Animatic 1.gif Rooftop Animatic 2.gif Rooftop Animatic 3.gif Promotional artwork SDCC 2017 Promo Art.jpg|SDCC 2017 promo art Drawings Hyppoliyia,_Jeanne_d'Arc,_Mudekudeku_and_Ladybug.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc Early Quantic Kids sketch by Thomas Astruc.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc Thomas BD2017 2.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc Miraculously Yours by Thomas Astruc.png|Art by Thomas Astruc Adult Ladybug with Jacket and Pants Sketch by Astruc.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc of an outfit design for an adult Ladybug Adult Ladybug with Jacket Sketch by Astruc.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc of an outfit design for an adult Ladybug Adult Ladybug with New Spandex Sketch by Astruc.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc of an outfit design for an adult Ladybug Adult Ladybug with Chinese Collar Sketch by Astruc.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc of an outfit design for an adult Ladybug Hearts for All ML 2 Years by Thomas Astruc.jpg|Art by Thomas Astruc Comic Ladybug drawing by Brian Hess.jpg|Art by Brian Hess Nasca Ladybug.png|Art by Angie Nasca Marinette Webisodes - Render 1 (1).png|Art by Angie Nasca Marinette Webisodes - Render 1 (2).png|Art by Angie Nasca Marinette Webisodes - Render 1 (3).png|Art by Angie Nasca Ladybug Nasca Drawing.png|Art by Angie Nasca Marinette Dupain-Cheng Nasca Drawing.png|Art by Angie Nasca Miraculous 1st Anniversary artwork by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca Ladybug Sketch by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca Sticker Marinette and Adrien.png|Art by Angie Nasca Sticker Ladybug and Cat Noir.png|Art by Angie Nasca Sticker Ladybug and Adrien.png|Art by Angie Nasca Sticker Marinette and Cat Noir.png|Art by Angie Nasca Marinette and Adrien Nasca Sketch.png|Art by Angie Nasca Marinette and Adrien with Small Ladybug by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca Marinette and Alya Summertime Art by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca Fall in Paris sketch by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca Ladybug and Cat Noir tied-up sketch by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca winny promo doodle.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain CpCB4J2WYAADpO3.jpg large.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain for Season 2 Ladybug_Christmas.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain S3 Winny doodle.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain Winny Seasons 3 4 Doodle.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain Winny - Marinette - Cristina Vee Birthday doodle.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain tumblr_nqzdzkcEeh1uu5wooo1_1280.jpg|Art by Jeremy Zag Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries